


Project Inventor Runway

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Contests, Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Oliver Queen Being an Asshole, Science, inventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: In which Cisco and Felicity have a contest to see who can make the best tech invention out of a bunch of random ingredients, Barry tries too hard to be nice, Caitlin is a total cinnamon roll, and Oliver has just had enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanachie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/gifts).



“And so, with just a Styrofoam box, a calculator, salt, tin foil, and a head of lettuce, I created a device that sucks up data from any device within 2 miles, and yes, that includes your so-called ‘secure’ devices used by national security, ARGUS, and pretty much anyone else,” Felicity said, holding up her device proudly, then softly muttering, “because I’m… awesome.”

“That _is_ awesome,” Cisco agreed, “But with those same ingredients, I made a lettuce gun that lands a leaf of lettuce precisely in the middle of any bad guy’s face – which, I know, that’s totally hilarious – but then the lettuce sticks there with the compound I engineered from the Styrofoam and salt, and they can’t see, and they’re wandering around trying to get the lettuce off their face,” Cisco continued as he mimed out the hypothetical criminals’ motions, “And while they’re doing that, the lettuce sends out an electronic signal that attracts a taser disc and BAM they’re shocked, on the ground, with lettuce on their face.”

Felicity giggled at Cisco miming struggling to get a lettuce leaf off of his face for a second, but then the two of them turned toward Oliver, Barry, and Caitlin. The three of them just kept sitting in their row of chairs in the lab and stared at Felicity and Cisco, who were standing in front of them expectantly.

“So?” Felicity demanded.

“So… what?” Oliver said, frowning and looking very confused.

“So who wins the first ever round of Star Labs-Arrow Cave Project Inventor Runway?” Cisco said.

“So… this was a contest?” Caitlin said.

“Yep!” Felicity said, “And you three are the judges.”

“So whose creation do you vote for?” Cisco said.

“Uh…” Barry said.

“Caitlin, you go first,” Felicity said. 

“They’re both great, but I have to go with Cisco,” Caitlin said, giving Felicity an apologetic shrug.

“Yes! Excellent choice, Caitlin,” Cisco said. “How do you vote, Oliver?”

“Felicity,” Oliver said, with a sigh. He seemed bored. Or at least very annoyed to be dragged into this.

“Thanks!” Felicity said.

“So it comes down to you, Barry – who wins?” Cisco asked. Both he and Felicity looked at him eagerly.

“Oh. Well, they’re both great. Tie?” Barry said.

“Barry, You have to choose. That’s your job,” Felicity said sternly.

“Just pick so we can leave,” Oliver told him. Caitlin nodded her agreement.

“Ummm. You’re both so talented, I don’t know….”

“Barry!” Cisco said, crossing his arms. “One or the other.”

An alarm went off then.

“Which one is that?” Oliver asked. 

Cisco looked at the screen. “The kidnapping one.”

“Someone’s kidnapped?” Barry said, “That’s great!” And he sped off to save the day.

Oliver watched, then apparently decided that Barry could handle it, and got out his phone to check it for messages.

Felicity frowned. "Barry is not being a very good judge." 

“Don’t worry, Smoaking Keyboard, we’ll get an answer from him later,” Cisco said.

“Smoaking Keyboard? Is that my nickname?” Felicity said.

“Yeah, you like it?” Cisco asked. 

“I love it!” Felicity said with a bright smile.

“Aw, you guys are sweet,” Caitlin said, walking over to get a closer look at their devices. “And I love how you both incorporated organic superreactions into your inventions!”

Felicity and Cisco looked at each other excitedly. “We totally did that for you!” Felicity said, “Because Cisco said you’d really like it.”

“I did!” she said as she picked up Felicity’s device. “Wait, what’s – oops!”

“Oh, what did you get?” Felicity said with curiosity, looking to see what data was scooped up by the head of lettuce in Caitlin’s hands. 

The three of them looked over at Oliver then. 

“Oliver,” Felicity said testily. “Are you texting Diggle to talk about developing a special arrow that duct tapes over nerds’ mouths when they talk about science?”

“Haven’t you guys ever heard of privacy?” Oliver said, not all that apologetically, and turned around to walk away.

"Pfft," Cisco yelled after him, "Yeah, buddy, good luck making an arrow like that without the help of _scientists_!" 

Oliver ignored him and continued walking.

“Don't worry about him, I think your contest is supercool,” Caitlin said.

“We know,” Felicity said, and Cisco nodded. She added, "And maybe later we'll give Oliver a good shot of lettuce-face."


End file.
